Websites often provide a social sharing feature in the form of a share widget for content hosted by the website. These share widgets enable users to quickly share content with members of their social network using multiple social network services (e.g., Facebook®, Twitter®, Pinterest®, or the like). Although such functionality may provide users with a link between the website's services and the social network services, the websites themselves are often unable to ascertain which of their users correspond to the social network profiles used to publish content from the websites.